


Stray Kids' Adventures in Bellstrand

by Bunnyhugger410



Series: Bellstrand 'Verse/DND AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, I mean it's gonna take 10 chapters, I used the graphic violence warning just in case, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, The friendship happens fast but the romance is kind of slow, by Kind of slow, for Chanlix, for any romantic development for Seungjin, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhugger410/pseuds/Bunnyhugger410
Summary: Seungmin, an alchemist from the small town of Aeredale meets Hyunjin, a bard one night and they decide to travel together to Faywind, the capital of their country. Along the way they form an adventuring party with six other people, uncover a long running conspiracy, fight monsters, and they even might fall in love.***UNDER CONSTRUCTION***I'm editing the first two chapters again, so don't be surprised if you see any minor changes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Bellstrand 'Verse/DND AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952659
Kudos: 3





	1. First Meetings

Seungmin sighed, walking into the town square of Aeredale. The tall half-elf hummed along to the soft lyre music ringing through the area. Seungmin decided to linger for a while before heading home, yawning slightly as the sun continued to set. The music eventually stopped, Seungmin starting to walk in the direction of his home.

He tripped, bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" Seungmin heard someone say. Seungmin looked up, seeing an eladrin with medium length caramel colored hair and sharp, upturned brown eyes (but with glimmers of green and blue magic) staring right at Seungmin. Seungmin also happened to notice that the eladrin had full lips, which were pulled into a slight smile.

"It's okay. I should've been looking where I was going as well" Seungmin said.

"What's your name? My name is Hwang Hyunjin" the eladrin said, smiling.

"My name is Kim Seungmin" Seungmin said, starting to smile himself. "Are you from here?" he asked, tilting his head and raising his brows. Hyunjin shook his head no. Seungmin hummed. "Well then, where are you from, and what brings you here?" Seungmin said. Hyunjin ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm from Aquarine. I've been here for a few nights to preform, and tomorrow I'm gonna head to Faywind" Hyunjin said. 

"Oh, I plan to visit Faywind in a couple of days to visit my family, and run some errands" Seungmin said, grinning. "We could go there together, if you want!" Seungmin said, perking up slightly. Sure they'd only just met, but it could be unsafe to travel alone, and it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to. "Well I mean, it would probably be unsafe to travel alone, and we're headed to the same place so, why not?"

"I don't mind" Hyunjin said. "Tomorrow?" he asked. Seungmin nodded. "I'll see you then!" Hyunjin said, walking to The Frostbite Tavern.

"See you tomorrow!" Seungmin said, waving before walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungmin woke up at 6 in the morning, the sun rising outside of his windows as he heard a knock on his door. The half-elf jolted. "Shit, I need to get dressed, but I don't want to keep Hyunjin waiting" Seungmin said as he stood up. The alchemist changed his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing his bags. He ran to the door, opening it, Hyunjin on the other side. "Hi Hyunjin" Seungmin said, breathing heavily. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Other than not having had breakfast, yeah" Hyunjin said, giggling. "Did you just wake up?" he asked. Seungmin nodded, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Thankfully I packed the night before" Seungmin said, laughing. "I haven't had breakfast either" he added. "How did you guess that I just woke up?" Seungmin asked as he walked outside and closed the door. "I'm just curious" he said, shrugging.

"I heard what you said because you were actually really loud" Hyunjin said. Seungmin sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. Hyunjin smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "Shall we get going?" Hyunjin asked. The half-elf nodded. 

Hyunjin grinned as they started walking to the forest between Aeredale and Nermoccal. "So, Seungmin" he said, Seungmin humming in response. "You haven't really told me much about you, but we're going to be travelling together, so we should probably get to know eachother right?" Hyunjin said. Seungmin nodded. "What do you do for a living?" Hyunjin asked. 

"I'm an alchemist" Seungmin said. "My dad is sick and at the hospital in Faywind, so part of the reason why I'm going there is to visit him" he added. Hyunjin hummed, his full lips pulling into a frown. Seungmin sighed, nodding. 

Hyunjin started humming, his voice sounding gentle and sweet as they walked. "Your voice is really nice" Seungmin said after a few minutes. Hyunjin blushed.

"T-thank you Seungmin" Hyunjin said, stuttering. Seungmin smiled. Hyunjin sighed, giggling a bit. They walked for a few more hours, Hyunjin humming again. The two of them stopped in their tracks as someone tripped and fell a few meters in front of them. "Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Jisung, are you okay?" someone said, running up to the boy on the ground. Seungmin noticed that the other boy that was running up to Jisung had a deep voice. He also noticed that the Jisung kid had round eyes and he had round cheeks, which had a bit of dirt on them. "Hi" the other boy said, looking at Hyunjin and Seungmin. The deep voiced boy placed his hand on Jisung's shoulder, casting a spell which healed the scrapes on Jisung's knees.

"Hi" Seungmin said, smiling. "I'm Seungmin" he added, grinning.

"I'm Felix, and this is Jisung" the boy said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Hyunjin" Hyunjin said. Felix smiled as Jisung stood up. 

"Well, it was nice meeting both of you but we need to head to Faywind now" Jisung said. 

"We're going to Faywind too!" Hyunjin said. "We can go together if you'd like to" he said.

"That would be great" Felix said. Jisung seemed slightly hesitant at first before nodding. Felix's stomach grumbled. "We should probably eat first though" Felix said, laughing.

"I was getting a bit peckish myself" Seungmin said. Felix sat down, grabbing a jar of jerky. He handed a few pieces to everyone. Seungmin took a bite of a piece of jerky. "Oh wow, this is delicious" he said. "Did one of you make these?" Seungmin asked, looking at Felix and Jisung.

"Felix made them! They're really good, aren't they?" Jisung said as he ate. Hyunjin and Seungmin nodded. 

"This is seriously delicious" Hyunjin said, finishing his jerky. 

"Thank you" Felix said, grinning. He put the jar back in his backpack. "Let's go" Felix said as he stood up. They all got up, Seungmin smiling. The four of them started walking. "So, what are you headed to Feywind for? I'm headed there for cleric stuff. That's all I really know because Milil is cryptic like that." Felix laughed.

"I'm going there to visit my dad, because he's sick" Seungmin said. Jisung hummed solemnly.

"I'm going there because my guild is doing something important there" Jisung said.

"I'm going there for some performances and for some other personal reasons" Hyunjin said. Seungmin sighed, all of them walking for a few more hours. Jisung had a skip to his step as they walked through the forest. "Jisung, be careful" Hyunjin said as the wood elf went ahead of the rest of their little party. 

"It'll be fine Hyunjin" Jisung said, grinning. Felix smiled. "It's pretty rare for me to trip and fall like I did earlier" the wood elf added. Hyunjin walked a bit faster, catching up with Jisung. Seungmin sighed. 

"Hey! Slow down" Seungmin said. Hyunjin and Jisung stopped for a moment so that Felix and Seungmin could catch up. "I think we're only a few miles away from Nermoccal" the half-elf said, grinning. They walked for a few more minutes before they reached Nermoccal, where they planned to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I last updated, so as sort of an apology, I'm gonna post two chapters. I also realized that I kept referring to characters as boys when Seungmin doesn't know their genders or pronouns yet, so I'm seriously so sorry. He only reffers to them like that in his head, but still, sorry about that. In chapter 4 they do talk about pronouns, and in the future, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again. (It does happen in this chapter though. :( Sorry, again!)

Seungmin grinned, walking around the town and exploring a bit while the others looked around and bought some stuff. Seungmin ended up buying an apple tart from a bakery. He ate the pastry, finding that he enjoyed the combination of sweetness, tartness, and the slight bitterness from the caramelized sugar. He finished his tart, walking around the town square to look for Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung. Seungmin bumped into someone, jumping with a start. "Oh, sorry" Seungmin said, smiling politely at the boy he bumped into.

"I-it's okay, I wasn't really looking where I was going" the boy said, smiling. Seungmin noticed that the boy had sharp eyes, almost fox-like. "My name is Jeongin" the shorter half-elf said. "What's your name?" Jeongin asked, grinning. Seungmin smiled at him.

"I'm Seungmin" the taller said. "It's nice to meet you Jeongin" Seungmin added. Jeongin smiled, nodding. 

"Likewise." 

"SEUNGMIN! COME HERE!" Felix shouted. Jeongin grabbed Seungmin's hand, both of them walking to where Felix was. Seungmin saw someone standing next to Felix, Jeongin smiling at the boy. "Seungmin, I have someone I want to introduce you to. This is Chan. We used to be friends as kids" Felix said. Chan grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Chan" Seungmin said. "I'm Seungmin. My friend and I ran into Felix and Jisung in the forest, so we all walked here together and we're planning on going to Faywind" Seungmin said. 

"It's nice to meet you Seungmin" Chan said, grinning. "Also, hi Innie!" Chan said, turning to Jeongin.

"Hi Channie" Jeongin said, smiling. He turned to adress Seungmin and Felix. "I know that both of you are heading to Faywind, and Chan and I plan to go there too. I was wondering if we could maybe join you? If that isn't too much trouble" Jeongin said. Seungmin smiled at Jeongin, endeared.

"Both of you can come with us if you want!" Felix said. 

"That sounds great!" Chan said. Seungmin smiled, hearing footsteps behind. 

"Aha, Seungmin, Felix, there you are" Hyunjin said, out of breath. Jisung soon walked up next to Hyunjin. Jeongin smiled at them.

"Hi" Jeongin said. "I'm Jeongin, and this is Chan!" 

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Hyunjin" Hyunjin said. Jisung smiled.

"Hi Jisung" Felix said, grinning at Jisung. "Shall we go to the inn?" he asked. Everyone nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other chapter for today, with the pronoun talk as promised!

Seungmin walked into the inn, looking around at the pastel yellow walls, and the dark hardwood floor. The party walked to the counter. Eventually they decided to talk about what they were going to do tomorrow, as it was already getting late. Jisung was going to stay with Jeongin in his private room, and Felix was going to stay at Chan's room, so that meant Seungmin and Hyunjin were going to be roommates. Seungmin took a couple of deep breaths. 

"Wait, I kept referring to all of you with he/him pronouns and as boys or men in my head, but that's not really great. Sorry. What are your pronouns?" he said, brows furrowing in concern as he started to pout.

"He/him and they/them are both fine for me. I'm masc nonbinary but I'm fine with being called a boy" Hyunjin said. Everyone else said that they used he/him and were comfortable with being called boys or men.

"Thanks. I use he/him too" Seungmin said, sighing from relief. "I think I'm going to head to our room" Seungmin said. Hyunjin nodded.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna do that too" Hyunjin said. Seungmin's heart sped up, his lips curling into a smile. Hyunjin grinned, looking at Seungmin. "Let's go" Hyunjin said. 

They walked to the room that they were assigned and unlocked and opened the door. It was pretty comfortable, well decorated light blue walls, two comfortable looking beds, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. There was also a desk and a dining table where they coud sit.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed" Hyunjin said.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
